One Man Tent
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: It's cold in the mountains and Helen only has a one man tent with her. Nikola wasn't even supposed to be there. Will they find a solution that pleases everyone? Rated T for safety.
1. An Interesting Day

**A/N: **This is another story that its origin at the Camping-Con. There was a guy with a super tiny one man tent...and with 5 Teslenites I'm sure you can see where this was leading to. I had another idea before, some of you already know about it others don't. However, we decided that this idea's coming as a sequel to this story. Thanks to my Camping-Con girls, I love you, you're awesome! A huge thanks also to everyone who's reading my fics- you're great! Have fun reading.

**Summary: **It's cold in the mountains and Helen only has a one man tent with her. Nikola wasn't even supposed to be there. Will they find a solution that pleases everyone? Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer: **Still nothing's mine.

**ONE MAN TENT**

It was late when Helen decided to look for a place where she could stay over the night. She was in the middle of a mountain chain tracking down a rare abnormal. Searching for it during the night would have been useless. When Helen finally found a good place she opened her bag and grabbed the tent she had packed in.

Automatically pulling out her gun Helen turned around when she heard a cracking noise behind her.

"Nikola? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She almost yelled.

"It's good to see you too, Helen. I heard about this creature deep within the mountains so I came here to check it."

"Why?" Helen asked carefully.

He was never up to something that didn't have something in for him as well.

"I heard those rumours about it. Probably the same that got you out here."

Nikola stepped closer while Helen finally put down her gun. It was getting dark so Helen turned on her flashlight.

"Where is your equipment? Don't tell me you came without anything?"

"Of course not! What do you think I am? An amateur? One of these creatures got my bag and ate it. I had to choose: The bag or me." Nikola explained sighing.

Admitting this to Helen wasn't easy. She chuckled and smiled softly at him.

"When?" She asked now more serious.

"2 days ago."

Helen stood up and walked up to him.

"Did you even sleep? You look terrible."

Nikola shook his head. He certainly wouldn't sleep on bare ground. He was Nikola Tesla after all.

"So, do you have space for an old friend?"

"I'm afraid not. I only have a one man tent. I didn't expect someone out here who would need a place to sleep."

"I don't mind sharing." Nikola threw in smiling like hell.

She slightly slapped him on the arm.

"If you really want to you can have the tent, I don't need to sleep anyway." Helen pointed out.

That wasn't was Nikola had been hoping for.

"What if it's getting colder or it starts to rain?"

"Then I'd take another blanket and improvise."

Nikola mumbled something Helen couldn't understand. They decided to stop their discussion at this point to build the small tent. Soon after they were done and Nikola was looking at it sceptical. It was tiny and didn't even have enough space for one to sit in it.

"You were going to sleep in _that_?"

Helen simply nodded. It was all she needed and didn't take too much space in her bag.

"If you don't want to use it then don't."

"Let's talk about this later. I'm not tired yet anyway."

"You said you heard rumours, what exactly did you hear?" Helen asked curiously while she sat down on the blanket she had just put out.

Nikola sat down as well and started to tell Helen what she wanted to know. When Nikola finished Helen grabbed a book from her bag and opened it.

"It's exactly what I have heard...I still don't get why _you_ would want to have it, Nikola. What is in there for you?"

She checked her book. They were drawings of creatures and small notes besides those. Helen wrote down parts of what Nikola had just told her and then she closed named book again.

"It's getting late. You should try to sleep." Helen said looking at Nikola.

She didn't even wait for a reply to her statement before.

"How long have you been up, Helen?"

She hesitated a while before answering. What did it matter anyway?

"3 days."

3 days since Helen was walking through the mountains. She had taken breaks during the days and over the nights but she hadn't slept.

"Then, my dear, I think you should try to sleep. I know you barely need sleep but you look tired and exhausted. I'll be fine waiting here."

Helen looked at him in surprise.

"What a generous offer, Nikola... What do you want?"

She simply couldn't believe there was nothing in for Nikola.

"Nothing, I swear. Can't a good friend just care for another one?"

She didn't believe Nikola but she was indeed very exhausted and some sleep couldn't be bad so she gave in.

"Not you... but fine. I'll try to get some sleep but promise me that you will go too, ok? I'll let you have the tent."

She didn't bother to change much to Nikolas disappointment. He went inside the tent and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. Not easy within something as tiny as this one man tent. Helen stayed outside resting on the blanket and covered in her sleeping bag.

"Good night, Nikola."

"Good night, my love."

They both fell asleep minutes later.

Nikola woke up in the middle of the night. It was raining. He opened the tent and looked for Helen. She was still sleeping outside.

"You must have been really out, huh?" Nikola asked silently and crawled out of the tent smiling slightly.

"Helen, Helen, wake up." Nikola shook her gently.

Helen didn't move so Nikola decided to act. He managed to get her out of her sleeping bag and took her in his arms. How long had he dreamt about this?

"What the-? Nikola, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you from catching a cold or worse, my dear. It's raining. And you're already soaked wet..not that I mind."

"Let me down. Where did you want to bring me anyway?"

Nikola let her down and stayed right in front of her. Then he smirked.

"That's a one man tent, Nikola." Helen said when she saw his smirk.

That man was simply incorrigible.

"We could share." He whispered in her ear.

It sent a shiver down her spine. He was way too close for her own sake.

"You'd have to sleep outside."

"Oh...I'm hurt. You would let me stay alone in the cold rain?"

"Yes." Helen answered instantly.

Neither of them moved. They just stood there their eyes locked with each other and the rain pounding down at them. Nikola stood with his back to the tent and decided to finally make another move. He took her hand in his still not letting go of her eyes and took some steps backwards- towards the tent. Helen didn't look away either. She followed him without saying anything. _What am I doing?_

Somehow Nikola managed to get inside the tent without letting go of Helen or turning around to see where he was going.

And somehow Helen couldn't stop himself from following him inside...


	2. A Sleepless Night

**A/N:** Ok, so here is the second chapter. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and the support =P Thanks Criss for helping me out with how to upload a new chapter, lol. This chapter is exactly why I rated this fic T *does the eyebrow* Time to get the action done!

"You're all wet, Helen. You'll catch a virus."

"You too." Helen whispered back.

She felt all fuzzy and the cold of the rain on her skin became unnecessary. Those butterflies in her stomach made her feel like a little schoolgirl.

"We don't want that to happen, do we?"

Helen was only able to shake her head. He made her lose control and what was worse she didn't really mind. Not even when he started to unbutton her blouse. She more or less sat- as good as this was possible in that tent- on top of him. Her hands started to undo his shirt as well. Nikola grabbed her hands and stopped her for a second pulling her down to him.

He gently captured her lips with his gaining for entrance. While Helen continued undoing his shirt she opened her mouth to welcome Nikolas tongue.

"I love rain." He smirked when they broke the kiss.

Helen smiled back blushing slightly when she felt his eyes all over her body. She was done with his shirt and he took it off somehow. There really wasn't enough space in that tent- not that Nikola would mind. Helen ran her fingers over his now bare chest.

"You still go swimming every day?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Nikolas only answer was another genius smirk. She had expected nothing less. Bending down she kissed him again letting her lips explore every inch of his chest. Nikola continued undoing her blouse meanwhile. Now kissing him on the mouth Helen slipped out of her blouse. They broke the kiss and Nikola studied Helens body.

"You are beautiful, no matter what...I do prefer it like this, though."

Helen laughed silently. That man...

"Don't get used to it too much, Nikola. I'm not planning on being soaked wet every day."

When she saw the huge smirk on his face she realized how that must have sounded for him.

"Every day, huh?"

"Nikola!" She slapped him on the chest.

He just continued smirking and dragged her down to him. Nikola placed his lips right on her pulse point in her neck. She inhaled sharply. Just for a second she had thought he was a vampire again. Closing her eyes she started to enjoy the feeling of his expert lips on her skin. She had placed both hands next to Nikolas head to steady herself. His hands went from her hips over her curves, her legs and back to her hips. He gently bit her neck. He had always wanted to do that.

"Nikola..."

"Relax." He barely spoke.

Helen did as he said. She relaxed and enjoyed. Nikola kept kissing her neck while he tried to get Helen out of her pants- very successfully.

"You're overdressed." Helen whispered after she had somehow managed to get her pants off.

Not much later he slipped out of her pants and Helen was back atop of him.

"Have I ever mentioned how sexy and bloody handsome you are?" Helen asked breathing harder.

Nikola smirked. "No but I might get used to it if you tell me more often. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me forever."

"I didn't do bad, though." She mocked him.

"You know...You on top of me as good as naked, all wet... I always thought you'd want to have the dominant position-"

"You dragged me in here. There wasn't another option than ending up on top of you."

"You could have stayed outside or keep me outside. However, what I wanted to say. I can work with the wait if this is my reward." He smirked ending his phrase.

He did have a good point. It was Nikola Tesla after all. That man never did half things. No matter what he did.

"It's getting cold."

Nikola put the blanket he had over them when Helen lay down on him.

"At your service, milady."

They kissed again getting rid of the rest of their clothes.

The rest of the night they warmed each other in all ways possible. It seemed to be an endless night. Time's not always flying when one has fun...

Tbc...


End file.
